


Right Through the Very Heart of It

by odofidi



Series: Someone Exactly Like You [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Adventure, Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, New York City, Post Season 6, Post-Canon, Probably inaccurate depictions of New York, Vacation, Visiting, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi
Summary: David and Patrick spend a long weekend visiting Alexis in New York.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Someone Exactly Like You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703641
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	Right Through the Very Heart of It

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to avoid graduate school work...
> 
> All locations are real (thanks Google) and I get nothing from any of them. 
> 
> This is not beta'ed cause I don't have one of those. So all the mistakes are mine.

_Where are you?_

Patrick looked down as his phone pinged to see a text message from David. He smiled and typed out a quick reply before turning back to his computer and the vendor contract he was attempting to finalize. A few minutes passed before the door to his office creaked open slowly and he looked up to find David standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame looking exceptionally cozy.

“I don’t know why I never think to check in here.”

Patrick smirked and leaned back in his chair. “Me neither. This house isn’t that big. There’s only so many places I’d be.”

David shrugged and moved into the room, sitting on the loveseat against the wall. He didn’t understand Patrick’s insistence on putting the loveseat from his apartment in his office, it made the already sized down room seem smaller. Though now that he curled up on it, facing Patrick’s desk he had a feeling it was for this exact reason. “Alexis just called.”

“Everything okay?” Alexis and David checked in with each other every Sunday like clockwork. Though it wasn’t uncommon for them to text each other during the week, it was an oddity for Alexis to call him on a random Thursday night in January.

David nodded, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his sweater and wrapping his arms around his knees. “She had an idea she wanted to float by us.” Patrick raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment. “She’s in the middle of working on a big campaign and she isn’t going to be able to get away for a while, but … She wondered. If… maybe…”

“David.” David looked up and caught Patrick’s eyes. “Is she asking us to visit?”

David nodded, attempting to curl into himself further. “I told her I’d have to check with you. See if it was in our budget. And then we’d have to figure out…the store…and if you even…”

Patrick stood and walked over to the loveseat, sitting down next to David, his back against the arm rest as he placed a hand over David’s as they fidgeted and twisted his rings around. “I think we can probably make it work.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Probably not for more than a long weekend, but sure. Sounds like fun.” Patrick shrugged and smiled. “Did you think I wouldn’t want to go visit Alexis?”

“More like…I didn’t know if you’d want to go to New York at all after…you know…everything.”

“Are you under the impression that I’m harboring some sort of grudge regarding your desire to live in New York?” David shrugged again. “Honestly David, I’m good. I would have been good in New York, too. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad we stayed. But you don’t need to tiptoe around the subject. Your sister lives there. I assumed we’d be going at some point.”

“You’re sure.”

“Do you regret staying here?” David shook his head. “Then what could I possibly hold against New York? I’ve never been. I’d very much like to experience it with you.”

David leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “You’re pretty amazing, you know that?”

“Funnily enough, my husband tells me that pretty frequently.” Patrick grinned and kissed David again. “When was she thinking.”

“She was leaving that up to us.”

Patrick nodded and stood, returning to his desk and pulling up his calendar on his laptop. “Okay. Well. I don’t think we can swing it this month or next. There’s not a ton of room in our budget this month, plus February is incredibly busy with all the workshops you have planned at the store. April we’re going to my parents for Easter. May’s our honeymoon. We don’t have anything in June but I feel like waiting six months sort of defeats the purpose of what Alexis is asking…”

David smiled and watched Patrick tinker around on his laptop, flipping between his calendar and their budge sheet. There was something beautiful about the way Patrick got when he was trying to work something out. Especially when it was a budgetary decision.

“What about March?” David blinked out of his reverie and focused back on Patrick. “End of March? Kind of close to when we’re going to be heading to my parents, but that’s a pretty cheap trip since we’re driving and staying with them. Far enough from our honeymoon that it shouldn’t eat into the budget. Should be fine to close the store for a day or two since I don’t think we can ask Stevie to watch the store in March _and_ April.”

David shook his head and stood, moving behind Patrick to see the calendar on the screen. “No. Plus she’s going to be out of town for most of March. She’s overseeing the opening of six motels that month.

Patrick nodded, bringing his hands up to rest on top of David’s where they had fallen onto Patrick’s shoulders. “You know, we should probably hire someone.” Patrick tilted his head back to look up at David who stood with his eyebrows raised.

“Can we afford that?”

Patrick nodded. “We can. I don’t think you’ll be ready to have them go solo by the end of March, but maybe if we start looking now, we won’t have to close when we go away in May.”

“Wow. So we’re going to New York _and_ hiring someone?” Patrick nodded. “I’m really enjoying this whole marriage thing.”

*****

As March rolled around, David had managed to finally find someone he felt worked with the Rose Apothecary brand in the form of Maggie, a recent college grad who had moved back to the area after graduation, not sure what she wanted to do yet. David had been wary, she was 22 and he didn’t trust anyone that young in all honesty. But after a two week trial period, David was continuously impressed with Maggie.

The fact that she never once said “have a rosy day!” or ring a bell with every sale was a bonus.

But even with Maggie impressing him daily, David wasn’t ready to leave her alone with the store without him, Patrick, or Stevie in town and close by. And with Stevie in Maryland looking at several motels, David and Patrick decided the best thing to do was the close the store at noon on Friday as they set out for a long weekend in New York.

*****

“Take a breath.”

“What?” David turned and looked at Patrick as they stood waiting to board their flight. His arms were crossed in an attempt to stop his hands from fidgeting. David assumed he looked manic at this point, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t the best flyer when he was in first class. Boarding a flight now, even a quick two hour flight, seemed especially daunting.

“I said take a breath.” Patrick pulled one of David’s arms down, lacing their fingers together. “It’s going to be fine.” David nodded. “We’ll be landing before you know it. You can sleep the whole time.” David continued to nod at Patrick’s steady words. “But if you have a panic attack, it’s going to be a little difficult.”

David took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Patrick was right, having a panic attack right now would not endear him to the flight crew. He grimaced slightly and dropped his voice an octave. “What if I’m in the _middle seat_?”

“You’re not.” David raised his eyebrows at him. “You have the window seat. I have the middle. I made sure.” David frowned slightly and leaned forward to kiss Patrick softly. Patrick smiled into it. “You’re welcome.”

*****

“I’m slightly regretting letting you pick out the hotel.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve never been here and I lived here for five years?”

Patrick laughed and reached behind him to grab David’s hand as he looked out the window of their Lyft. “Would it make you feel better if I said I consulted with Alexis?"

“Oddly, yes.”

“Okay. Then I consulted with Alexis.”

David’s eyebrows contracted, the frown on his face so strong that it physically hurt. “Did you though? Cause the way you said that makes me think you’re just trying to placate me.”

Patrick shrugged, looking over at David. He laughed at the look on his husband’s face and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Is there a difference?”

“Um yeah! Yeah there is! Wait…” David looked out the window as familiar buildings passed by. “Where are we going?”

“Your sister lives in the village.”

“ _Yes._ And my sister also lives in a tiny apartment. Please tell me we aren’t staying with my sister.”

“We aren’t staying with your sister.”

“Patrick, I swear to God…”

Patrick smiled. “We’re not staying with Alexis. I just found a hotel we could afford _near_ Alexis.” David looked at him skeptically. “I found a deal.”

A few minutes later, David stepped out of the car and stared up at the building before him. He’d never stayed here, not needing a lot of hotel rooms in a city where he kept a large apartment, but this particular hotel had filtered across his life more than once. “You found a deal.”

“I did.” Patrick grinned as he pulled their bags up on to the sidewalk. He looped his arm around David’s waist and led him towards the door, a bag on his shoulder, pushing the other as they went.

“Are you lying to me about our finances?”

Patrick laughed as he held the door open for David. “What? No. Why would you think that?”

David walked through the door and looked around the lobby. He looked at the beautiful staircase in the corner, the green and cream tile work, the artwork, the art deco chandelier. “Um, because I have eyes. And this place looks far out of our price range.”

Patrick smiled and led them over to the counter. He placed the bag from his shoulder on top of the roller bag and smiled at the woman behind the desk. “Hi. Reservation under Brewer.” He smiled as David wandered over to the wall, looking at the mural painted there. Patrick pulled out his wallet and turned back to the woman checking them in.

David startled as he felt a hand on the middle of his back. He turned slightly to find Patrick standing next to him. “Ready?” David nodded and followed Patrick into the elevator.

*****

David sat on the end of the bed and watched as Patrick moved around the room. The room wasn’t huge but it was comfortable. David leaned back onto his elbows and shook his head slightly. Sometimes he still had trouble believing all of this was real. That _Patrick_ was real. He watched as his husband pulled things out of the suitcase and hung them up, placed bottles of skin care on the counter in the bathroom.

Patrick turned and found David staring at him from the bed. “What?”

David shook his head. “Nothing. Just…nothing.”

Patrick titled his head and walked over to the bed. He slid one knee onto the bed next to David and leaned down. “Tell me.”

David reached out and fingered the hem of Patrick’s sweater. “Nothing, really. Just…this _is_ what marriage is.” Patrick smiled softly down at him.

“What do you mean?”

“We have two bags, but both of them have stuff for each of us in them. I threw your razor and toothbrush in with my skin care. We’re here, in New York, to visit my sister.” David shrugged. “Never thought I’d have this.”

Patrick leaned down and kissed him softly. When he leaned back, he ran a hand softly down David’s cheek. “Call your sister. Let her know we’re here. And then we’ll go downstairs and eat at the hotel restaurant.” David raised an eyebrow. “And then we’re going to come back up here and go to bed.”

“Go to bed?”

Patrick nodded and kissed him again. “Mmhmm. Bed.”

*****

David woke to find Patrick milling about the room, a towel slung around his waist as he pulled out jeans and a sweater. David sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows, noticing Patrick’s wet hair, the drops of moisture sitting on his shoulders. “Hey.”

Patrick looked up and smiled. “Morning, Sunshine.”

“What time is it?”

“Not quite 9.”

“You showered.”

“I did.”

David sat up fully, leaning back against the headboard. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and cleared his throat. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Patrick cocked an eyebrow at him. “We still have plenty of time. We’re not meeting Alexis until 11:30.”

“No. I mean to shower.” David grinned salaciously at Patrick.

Laughing, Patrick wandered over to the bed, leaning down slightly to kiss David. “Because I was all sweaty and gross from the gym. And I know how you feel about that.”

David wrinkled his nose at the thought. “You went to the gym?” Patrick nodded as he moved back to their bags, pulling out the rest of his clothes for the day. “Okay. I obviously need to step up my game if you had the energy to go to the _gym_ this morning.”

Patrick turned to look back at David as he walked into the bathroom. “You put in any more effort and I’m pretty sure I’ll have a heart attack.”

*****

“How far is this place we’re meeting Alexis at?”

“Ten maybe fifteen minute walk.”

“Walk?”

“Mmm.” David wrapped his arm around Patrick’s shoulder as they exited the hotel and made their way down the street, using gentle pressure to guide Patrick in the correct direction. “Meet New York David. He walks.”

“Huh. Any way New York David wants to move to Schitt’s Creek, start coming out with me in the mornings?” He threaded his arm around David’s waist, curling his middle finger into a belt loop as they walked.

“New York David walks. He doesn’t _jog_. Also he only walks when the destination is something important. Like food.”

They kept walking, lightly entwined with each other. As they passed different coffee shops, restaurants and buildings, David occasionally told an anecdote from his years in the city. Patrick simply listened. It wasn’t often that David spoke about his time in New York like this, where all the stories were wrapped in happy moments instead of in bad relationships and terrible friends. He had worried, if only slightly, that being in this city would remind David of the hurt and pain that had been inflicted upon him. But seeing him like this, was like getting a window into a different side of his husband.

As they made their way down another street, Patrick came to a sudden halt, his grip on David forcing both men to stop in their tracks. “Is this…?”

David nodded, tightening his arm around Patrick’s shoulder. They stood for a moment, taking in the flags and signs. “Thought you might like to see it.”

Patrick smiled softly, pressing a kiss to David’s shoulder. “Gay rite of passage?”

David shrugged. “If it’s not it should be. It’s important to know your history, about the hardships that other people endured so you could live the life you have.”

“Did you used to go a lot?”

David shrugged as he tugged on Patrick gently, continuing their walk. “Not a ton. But they’ve got some great drag shows. Those were always fun.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I’ve just never seen a drag show. Makes me wish we were in town longer so we could go.”

“Okay well, I think we’ll need to come back then. Because I cannot live with myself if I don’t take you to your first drag show at Stonewall. If anything _that_ may be the Queer Rite of Passage.”

Patrick laughed as they continued down the street. A few blocks later they turned again, walking down a street that seemed almost idyllic. It was tree lined and full of classic brownstones and old New York apartments. Patrick found himself taking a deep breath as they walked, the crisp early spring air of New York making him imagine what their lives would have been like if they had moved. Patrick still thinks they made the right choice, that uprooting their lives to New York would have been hard and a strain on their relationship. And it certainly wouldn’t have been all quiet mornings walking down tree lined streets. But for a moment, he thinks about the life they could have had if they were different people.

David stopped suddenly and turned Patrick towards a building across the street from them. “I lied. _This_ is the Queer Rite of Passage.”

Patrick looked quizzically at the building, seemingly the same as all the others around it, except a chain laid across the stairs, blocking them from being entered. “An abandoned building?”

“What? It’s not abandoned…”

“The chain…”

“It’s so people won’t bug the family that lives there.” Patrick nodded. “Don’t you recognize this?”

“Should I?”

David rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the street. “Sometimes I forget that you thought you were straight for almost 30 years.”

“I feel like I should be offended by that.”

David merely shook his head in disbelieve and continued to walk. “Come on. We’re almost there. And I’m starving.”

*****

Alexis was waiting for them outside of the restaurant as they walked up to it a few minutes later. If Patrick thought New York would change her, he had been deeply wrong. Alexis seemed more Alexis than ever. Her outfit a perfect combination of fashionable and cozy for the cooler weather, with her ever present heels. For a moment Patrick though New York Alexis, like New York David, would be more of a walker and therefore have different footwear. As they approached he realized that New York Alexis probably walked plenty. But Alexis Rose, no matter where she lived, would always be in towering heels.

“You’re late.” She grinned as they walked up.

“Calm down. It’s 11:35. You’ve never been on time for anything in your life. I hedged my bets.” David pulled his arm away from Patrick to hug his sister.

“Um, excuse _you_ , David. I am a high-powered PR woman now. I am frequently on time.”

David rolled his eyes at her as she reached over to hug Patrick. “I somehow doubt that.”

“What’d you do, drag Patrick down Perry Street to stare again?”

“Maybe. Would have been more fun if he knew what we were looking at.”

Alexis laughed. “Further proof that he’s the Harry to your Charlotte and _not_ the Big to your Carrie. Mr. Big would have known.”

“How dare you. Maybe he’s the Steve to my Miranda.”

“That’s just mean. It’s insulting to Patrick. You should apologize to your button.”

Patrick grinned as he opened the door for the Rose siblings to enter the restaurant before him. Sometimes he forgot how much he missed witnessing their sibling-ness. There was no relationship on earth quite like that between David and Alexis Rose.

*****

Drinks in front of them and orders placed, the three of them settled into a relaxed state as they sat, Alexis asking about their flight, and David’s first experience with coach.

“You made it sound like it was going to be a scene from _Amistad_. It was fine.”

Alexis looked at him skeptically before turning to Patrick. “He slept through most of it.”

Alexis snorted out a laugh a she grabbed her mimosa and took a drink. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“Brunch with you. Afternoon with you before you ditch us.”

“It’s a _business dinner_ , David.”

David rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

“Suggestions on where we should go for dinner, Alexis?” Patrick inquired, trying to fend off a full Rose argument in a public place.

“Um, hello.” David turned towards Patrick a mildly offended look on his face. “I’ve already made dinner plans for us, thanks.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. We’re going to up to Chelsea for the rest of the afternoon. Thanks.”

“Chelsea?” Alexis looked at her brother questioningly. “Why?”

“Because I think my musically inclined husband would like the see the Hotel Chelsea.”

“And you want Crack Pie.”

“Umm, my _husband_ is a big music guy. It’s not my fault that something with so much history happens to be in walking distance to Milk Bar…” David shrugged innocently and took a sip of his Bloody Mary.

“Oh my god, you’re so transparent David.”

“What?! It’s really good pie.”

“You can get it in Toronto. And online.” Alexis deadpanned as the waiter appeared with their food.

Patrick watched as David’s eyes brightened and widened as the massive Dutch Baby pancake was placed down in front of him. Patrick had always loved watching David and food. There’s something majestic about the way he reacted to a really good meal. Patrick couldn’t help but smile as he watched the expression on David’s face as the enormous plate of German pancake with eggs, bacon, and béchamel sauce was placed in front of him. It was a look that Patrick had only ever seen before, in bed.

But to be fair, the dish looked really good.

Patrick smiled and leaned over to murmur in David’s ear. “You’re going to let me try that, right?”

David turned his head and looked at Patrick calculatingly. “Maybe.”

“I’ll give you some of mine.”

David eyed Patrick’s brioche French toast before leaning over and kissing him. “Maybe.”

Alexis laughed at them from across the table. “Why you still try and get him to share food, I’ll never understand.” Alexis took a bite from her own plate before turning to glare at her brother. “He’s like a well-dressed version of Oscar the Grouch.”

David startled back. “What does that mean?”

“You’re a trash monster in an expensive sweater.”

Patrick tried desperately to hide his laughter behind his mug of tea, but based on the glare he received from David, he failed miserably.

*****

“So we came all the way down here to look at a building and get pie.”

David turned slightly to look at Patrick as they continued to walk down the street, a bite of pie halfway to his mouth. “You say that like we haven’t been together for almost 3 years.” David shoved the bite into his mouth. “Plus, it’s really good pie.”

Patrick rolled his eyes at David, smiling as they walked, a bag of yet more pie and a slice of cake David had insisted on, swinging from his arm. “True.”

“Is there anywhere _you_ want to go today? I know you made some sort of plan for tomorrow…”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you said ‘David, I’m planning Sunday. Get over it’.”

“Fine, yes. We have plans for something tomorrow. And then we’re going to Alexis’s for dinner.”

David nodded, finished off the last bite of pie and tossed the container and fork into the nearest trash can. “Do I get to know what it is?”

“No.”

“What will I know what to wear.”

“I watched you pack. Jeans and a sweater is fine.”

“What about shoes?”

“You only packed two pairs. Very restrained by the way. I was impressed. Either will be fine.”

“What if I get cold.”

“It’s supposed to be nice tomorrow, you’ll be fine.”

“What if I get tired.”

“You won’t. We don’t have to be there early.”

“What if I –“

“David.” Patrick’s tone became stern. “I’m not telling you. So stop trying.”

“Mean.”

“Yes I am.” Patrick snaked his arm around David’s waist as they walked. “Now, do you want to get a pizza, bring it back to the hotel and – “

“Mmm. Yes. Yes I do.” David wrapped his arm around Patrick as they mimicked their positions from that morning.

“Are you yessing to the pizza or to the hotel part?”

“Pizza. Hotel. Seeing if I can make you too tired for the gym in the morning. All of it.”

*****

David groaned as he heard Patrick’s alarm go off the next morning. He rolled further into the bed and pulled the blankets tight around his shoulders. As he felt Patrick begin to move next to him, he reached out and pulled him back in, wrapping his arms tight around Patrick’s waist and dragging a leg over his hips as he attached himself to Patrick’s side.

“No.”

Patrick laughed as he was forced back into a horizontal position. “David. We have to get up.”

“You said we didn’t have to get up early.” David’s voice was muffled as he tucked into Patrick’s neck, pressing his nose against the spot he knew Patrick loved.

“It’s not early. It’s 8:30.”

David groaned pathetically. “That’s _early_.”

“If you get up with me now, we have time to go get breakfast downstairs before heading out.” David groaned in protest again. “And if you’re good I’ll buy you an ice cream…” David slackened his hold on Patrick enough to let him slide out of bed. Patrick pulled the covers off of him and grabbed David’s arm, tugging him upwards into a sitting position. “Come on, gum drop. Let’s go shower.”

David scowled at him. “I refuse to shower with someone who calls me ‘gum drop’.”

“Fair.” Patrick forced David into a standing position. “What if I make you coffee?”

“You should do that anyways.”

“If you get in the shower I will tell you where we are going.”

David arched his eyebrow up at Patrick. “Will you really?”

“Probably not, but you can certainly try and make me.”

“Well. That was a very stupid mistake you just made there, Mr. Brewer. Very stupid.” David grabbed Patrick’s hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

*****

In the back of their Lyft, David leaned into Patrick, closing his eyes as the city raced passed them. He still had no idea where they were heading, despite his best efforts. In all honesty, he didn’t _really_ need to know where they were going. He just preferred it. He trusted Patrick. When they first started planning this trip, David went through all the different places he could take Patrick. But after deleting all the places full of bad memories from his list, he was left with too much of a ‘tourist’s greatest attractions’ list than he was comfortable with. So when Patrick informed him that he would be planning the bulk of their Sunday, he couldn’t help but be relieved.

As they moved further along the city, David started to try and piece together where they were going. At first he expected Patrick to want to go to MoMA or 30 Rock, or even down to Battery Park, or to jump a ferry over to the Statue of Liberty. For a moment, he even expected them to cross the Brooklyn Bridge and head in that direction towards the Aquarium. He prayed they weren’t headed towards somewhere awful like Times Square. He could handle a day in Central Park but somehow knew Patrick wouldn’t have just planned that. And they were on the wrong side of Manhattan to be heading into New Jersey, thank God.

David started to pay closer attention to the buildings as they passed and sat up fully as they crossed a bridge. “Are we going to the Bronx?” Patrick simply smiled at him, refusing to give even the tiniest of hints. “This is something you’re _sure_ I’m going to like, right?”

Patrick nodded. “Promise.”

David stared out the window for a moment longer as they seemingly neared their destination. As the driver pulled up alongside the entrance, David’s mouth dropped open. He followed Patrick out of the car and stood next to him. Patrick laced his fingers into David’s and tugged him forward slightly.

“Patrick…”

“I know how much you miss being able to go to Japan to see the cherry blossoms. When your sister asked us to visit, I did some research. Apparently, there’s a whole row of over 200 cherry trees. Plus, the Magnolia’s should be in bloom too. I thought…it’d be…nice. David?”

Patrick looked over at David who hadn’t said a word or made a sound. He simply stood there, tears forming in his eyes, his hand over his mouth. He shook his head back and forth slowly. “I can’t believe…” He blinked several times and looked over at Patrick. “You know, I’ve never been here?”

“You haven’t? I would have thought…”

David shook his head. “Nope. Never.” He shrugged. “I always just went to Japan.” He squeezed Patrick’s hand in his. “Thank you.”

Patrick smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Let’s go for a walk.”

*****

They wandered through the grounds slowly, David allowing Patrick to lead the way, as their hands stayed intertwined between them. Every now and again one of them would pull the other to a stop to look at something, or to take their phone out to take a photo.

As they kept walking, David couldn’t help but kick himself for never having visited these gardens in all of the years that he lived in the city. There were so many things about this city that David loved, and yet so many more that he despised. All of his most painful memories were tied to this city. All of his worst break ups and heartaches took place in New York. When he was finally forced to really think about why he had wanted to move back here, he had realized that his need to prove that he was okay, that he had won, just wasn’t a good enough reason.

Thank God for Stevie.

Part of him still deeply loved New York, despite everything. The food, the culture, the ability to get just about anything that you wanted at any time of the day was something he missed living in Schitt’s Creek. If nothing else, the Chinese food and pizza in New York was vastly superior to what was available back home. And he was under no circumstances attempting to get sushi from anywhere in the vicinity of home.

David could tell when they were nearing the Cherry tree collection. Their sweet smell started to permeate his brain as they got closer. In the distance, he could see the pinks and whites dotting the landscape. He couldn’t help the smile that began to implant itself on his face. As they started down the path through the flowering trees, David detached himself from Patrick to wander up on the grass, standing underneath a particularly large tree, it’s white petals ruffling slightly in the breeze, coating the ground around it like snow.

David wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Despite it being a beautiful Saturday afternoon, there were almost no other people around them. Standing there, listening to the trees move gently in the wind, David could almost feel himself transported back to Japan. Only this time was so much better.

He smiled as he felt Patrick wrap his arms around him from behind, his chin coming to rest on David’s shoulder.

This time he had Patrick.

Keeping his eyes closed, David leaned his head against Patrick’s. “Thank you.” It was barely a whisper.

Patrick kissed his neck softly and kept his voice low. “Anytime.”

*****

As they made their way back towards the entrance, Patrick led them over to an area where more individuals seemed to be milling about. The area, filled with the gift shop, a small café, and restrooms seemed to be the place where everyone who was visiting the gardens was congregating. David nudged Patrick, informing him that he needed to use the restroom.

“Also I want a cookie.”

Patrick snorted a laugh. “How about I’ll go get us teas and a snack and I’ll meet you back here?”

David smiled and kissed him lightly. “Yes please.”

They separated to their respective tasks, and David found himself returning to the spot they had left first, the lines in the restroom significantly shorter than those in the café. Knowing he had some time to himself, he pulled out his phone and did a quick google search. Finding the information he needed, he ordered a Lyft to meet them at the entrance in twenty minutes.

Patrick walked back out as David was locking his phone, a tea in each hand. He passed one to David before handing him the small pastry bag with an oversized chocolate cookie inside. David grinned, lopping one arm into Patrick’s and began to steer him towards the entrance.

“We have some time to kill before we need to be at Alexis’s. Anything you want to do?”

David took a bite of the cookie, continuing to lead Patrick along the path at a moderately fast pace. “Actually yes.”

Patrick nodded as they reached the entrance. He pulled out his phone and began to pull up the car service app. “Okay. I’ll get us a Lyft if you tell me…”

“No need.” David waved to the driver of their Lyft and walked towards it, pulling a stunned Patrick along with him.

David opened the door for Patrick to slide in, tilting his head and smirking at Patrick. “After you.”

“Where are we going?” David merely continued to smirk. “Right.” Patrick smiled ruefully and slid into the car.

*****

Patrick stood next to David, grinning ear to ear. He had to keep reminding himself to calm down as he looked straight ahead and to not immediately start jumping around like a small child, despite his deepest desires to do so.

“I wish it was later in the year, because I would have tried to get you tickets. But I figured if we were going to be all the way out in the Bronx, we should at least stop so you could see it.”

Patrick turned his grin towards David. “We’re about a week and a half too early for opening day. And I really would have only wanted to go if the Jays were in town. Which they aren’t till May. Though I’d also entertain going to a Sox game, just to experience that.”

“I don’t know what that means. But sure.” David turned and looked at the building before them. “I know it’s not _technically_ ‘the house that Ruth built’ but that’s…” he grabbed Patrick’s shoulders and spun him around, pointing him to the park across the street, “…just a park now.”

Patrick turned around to face David, placing his hands on David’s forearms as they rested against Patrick’s shoulders. “Who are you? How did you know that? How do you know who Babe Ruth is?!”

“I _can_ use google, thanks so much.” David smirked. “And okay, I don’t _actually_ know what ‘the house that Ruth built’ means,” Patrick laughed, “but it was repeated several times on the Wikipedia page, so I figured it was something.”

Patrick leaned in and kissed him softly. “Well, thank you David. This is certainly one of the places every baseball fan wants to see before they die.”

Together they started across the street towards the subway station. David had ensured Patrick that they would be able to take it all the way back to their hotel in Washington Square Park so they could shower before heading over to Alexis’s.

“So now that you’ve taken me to Yankee Stadium, does that mean I can convince you to do a tour of the other parks I want to see?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“Where they are. If you’re going to try and drag me to go see an actual game. I don’t know if I can sit through an entire game. I _cannot_ sit through multiple baseball games around the States.”

“There’s usually a lot of snacks involved.”

“Which means I can sit through _maybe_ one game. So…pick your city wisely.”

They entered the subway car as it pulled up the station and found seats easily, with baseball season not yet begun, there were almost no people arriving or leaving from the Yankee Stadium stop.

“Okay but Toronto doesn’t count.”

“Because...it’s Canada?”

Patrick laughed. “No. Because it’s our team. That’s not an adventure to a new stadium. It’s just going to a home game.”

“ _Our_ team. Who are you including in this ‘our’?” Patrick simply blinked at him. “Fine.” David sighed. “So if you were to pick one other place, what would it be?”

Patrick hummed and thought for a moment. “Well. I mean. The big three are Boston, Chicago, and New York.”

“Why those three?”

“Boston and Chicago are the oldest. New York because it’s New York. And Babe Ruth. And all the wins.” Patrick shrugged. “Baseball rules. Even if you hate the Yankees, you have to at least see it.”

“Okay, so you can cross New York off the list, since...” David spread his hands out in front of him in a _ta-da_ motion. “So, you have to pick one. Boston,” he held up one hand, “or Chicago.” He held up the other. Patrick looked at David’s hands in the air and hummed. “Lobster. Or deep dish pizza. Matt Damon. Or John Cusack. James Taylor. Or Patti Smith.”

Patrick laughed and grabbed one of David’s outstretched hands, lacing it together with his own and pulling them up to his mouth for a moment before resting them in his lap. “If I only get one with you… probably Boston then. It’s the oldest. Plus it keeps with our Babe Ruth theme.”

“Mmmk. Again. I don’t _actually_ know who that is.”

Patrick smirked. “I’ll give you a history lesson before we go.”

“Who names their kid after a candy bar?” Patrick muffed his laughter into David’s shoulder, holding his hand tighter.

*****

A few hours later, David found himself sitting on the small couch in Alexis’s tiny apartment, completely in awe of her. He had seen the place over FaceTime, but there was something so impressive about being inside his baby sister’s apartment. The first one that she had gotten on her own. No family money, no rich boyfriend. Just Alexis and her thriving PR empire.

He looked around the place at her eclectic mismatched furniture. Alexis had always been much more boho chic than he had ever been, with her penchant for day dresses and collection of floppy hats. But it fit her.

The place was small, smaller than Patrick’s apartment had been, but functional. And it was certainly a step up from the motel. And it was hers. A desk sat in the corner of the room, a complicated filing system in one corner, her laptop sitting in the middle. He smiled when he saw her Elmdale College misspelled degree leaning against the wall next to a family photo they had taken at his wedding. This was exactly where Alexis was supposed to be.

He smiled as Patrick came over to the couch and sat down next to him. Alexis was over by her small kitchenette, making what she promised would be the last work call of the night. Patrick’s hand drifted into his hair and David leaned into the touch. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

David shook his head slightly. “Nothing. Just observing.” Patrick looked at him softly, giving David the opening to continue. “For as long as I can remember, I’ve had to worry about her. Mom and Dad weren’t… well they didn’t always notice everything that was going on with us. Alexis and I learned to cope with that pretty early on. And then when she started running around the world as a teen model and then with the various men she picked to spend time with…” David shook his head and cleared his throat. “Anyways. It’s just nice to see her doing this on her own. Really doing it.”

“She grew up. You both have.”

“Mmm. She’s living on her own, truly, for the first time. I have a husband. And a mortgage. David of five years ago would never have imagined this.” He scrunched his face. “Hell, David of five years ago would have scoffed at this with disdain.” Patrick laughed. “David of five years ago was an idiot.” David grinned and kissed Patrick’s cheek.

“David of now is still an idiot.” Alexis grinned as she sat down in the chair opposite them. “Food will be here in five.”

“You ordered without consulting us?” David glared at his sister.

“Oh no, David. Whatever will you do.”

“This is our last night here. You didn’t think we’d maybe like a say in our last meal?”

“Last meal. You’re going home, not dying.” She rolled her eyes. “Also who are you kidding with this ‘we’? There’s absolutely no chance you’d give Patrick a say in this.” Patrick tilted his head in agreement, pulling a grin and a botched wink from Alexis. “Besides, I have excellent taste.” David raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Rude, David!”

David sighed and rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_. What did you order?”

“I ordered from Umami Sushi.” David looked pleasantly surprised. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.” Alexis sneered victoriously. “You’re gonna love it, Patrick. It’s so good.”

“Did you get…”

“I ordered a whole bunch of stuff David, so calm down.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“Yes I got the chicken bun. And the short ribs. And the miso. _And_ the pork shumai. God. You act like I’ve never ordered sushi before. I’ve spent _way_ more time in Japan than you have, David. I spent six months in Kyoto with a _lovely_ shipping magnate where I learned how to properly prepare fugu, so I think if _anyone_ is qualified to order, it’s me.”

David glared sarcastically at his sister. Patrick meanwhile, looked slightly agape. “You’d think I’d be used to those kinds of stories by now. And yet…”

“Oh please. Christophe was a perfectly lovely man and a very gentle lover.”

“ _Okay_ that is _way_ more information that I need from my little sister. Thanks so much.” David reared back against the couch in disgust.

Alexis’s phone dinged as she laughed. “Like we both don’t know way too much about each other’s sex lives.” She walked to the door to let the delivery man inside the building as Patrick turned to David in a slight panic.

“Please tell me you don’t talk to your _sister_ about our sex life!” He whispered harshly.

“Of course not!” David spat back at him. “Well…in the beginning… But not for a very long time.”

Patrick groaned and placed his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

David petted Patrick’s hair. “It was all good things, if that helps.”

“It really, really doesn’t.”

David shrugged. “Oh well, too late now. You’ve already married me.”

Patrick groaned again as Alexis came back over to them, laden with several take out bags. “What’s his problem?” She placed all the bags on the floor next to the small coffee table as she began to unload container after container onto the table.

“Oh. He’s embarrassed that you know anything about our sex life.” David leaned forward and began opening the containers.

“Why. He is the least embarrassing anecdote in your entire history.”

David shrugged. “I think it’s the sister aspect of the equation.”

“I’m still here, you know!” Patrick shouted, raising his hands into the air in exasperation.

“I know you are, honey.” He scratched lightly at Patrick’s knee. “Here. Have a dumpling.” He held the container out to Patrick who took one, frowning slightly.

He took a bite and glanced at his husband. “You’re lucky this is good.”

David winked before turning back to the coffee table and the mountain of food before them. “Funny. That’s just what I said to Alexis about you.”

Patrick’s groan was drowned out by Alexis’s laugh.

*****

David had whined when Patrick attempted to drag him out of bed the next morning at 8am. David had every intention of sleeping until they absolutely had to check out of their hotel and make their flight home. But Patrick’s annoyance that they had been staying across from Washington Square Park for three nights and not actually gone for a walk over there, combined with the adorable pout that Patrick utilized, forced David up.

They showered and dressed, stopping to grab coffee, tea, and breakfast pastries before walking out of the hotel and crossing the street. They wandered through the park slowly. David had told Patrick that this wasn’t the biggest of parks and outside of the arch and the fountain, there wasn’t much to see. Patrick didn’t care, he wasn’t going to leave New York without wandering through one of the parks people always talked about.

They found a bench that was near enough to the fountain that they could see it and hear it bubbling away, but secluded enough that the other people enjoying a sunny Monday morning weren’t bothering them. They sat quietly for a few minutes, finishing their breakfasts. When they had finished, Patrick stood and threw their trash away before coming back to the bench. As he sat back down, David turned sideways, his knees bent over Patrick’s lap, the heels of his feet bumping against the back of Patrick’s thigh where they came to rest on the bench. Patrick smiled and draped an arm across David’s raised legs, running his hand slowly up and down whatever part of David’s leg was in reach.

David leaned against the back of the bench and smiled at Patrick, reaching out to scratch his shoulder lightly. “So. First trip. What did you think?”

“About my first trip with you or my first trip to New York?”

David shrugged. “Either. Both.”

Patrick nodded, pausing for a moment to find his words. “Well, first trip to New York was good. Good food, good sights. It was nice to see Alexis. As for it being my first trip with you?” Patrick turned and looked David in the eyes. “Makes me really excited to have you as my travel companion for the rest of my life.”

David frowned slightly at the sentiment, refusing to let Patrick’s words destroy him so early in the morning. His fingers continued to scratch lightly along Patrick’s shoulder. “What about you?”

“What about me? I’ve been here before, remember? I lived here.”

Patrick laughed. “No I know that. I mean, what’s it been like being back? Regretting not moving?”

David shook his head slowly. “No. I still think we made the right decision. I’m not the same person who lived here.” He looked down at Patrick’s arm as it lay across his legs. “I don’t belong here anymore.” He placed an arm against the back of the bench and leaned his head against it. “And I think I’m finally okay with that.”

“Yeah?”

David nodded. “Yeah. Our life is back in Schitt’s Creek. Our store. Our home. Our future.”

Patrick smiled, his mouth turning down slightly as the emotion broke across his face. It was David’s favorite smile of Patrick’s. The one where he looked to be both frowning and smiling at the same time. It was the smile he had the morning after that first kiss, the smile he gave him when David said I love you. It was the smile he had as David said ‘I do’.

“So, future, huh?” David nodded. “What does that look like? Rose Apothecary in every town in North America?”

David shook his head. “No. I don’t think so. I don’t…I don’t know that I’d want to open a second branch.”

“No?”

“No. I mean, with the Rosebud expansion our online sales are really starting to ramp up. I’d like to expand on that. Bring in some more products under our brand. Maybe partner with someone to make some a custom collection? I’d like to do more workshops. And classes. I think that’d be really fun.” He shrugged. “I like what we have. I don’t think bigger is necessarily better.” He smiled at Patrick. “What do you think?”

“I think that sounds amazing. I’d like to get to a place where we could hire some more staff, give us some more flexibility. But I think in general that sounds…like a really great future.”

David nods. “And us? What do you see for _that_ future?”

“More trips. And not just our honeymoon in a few months. But I’d love to experience some of your favorite places. Japan. Italy. Wherever. I’d like to put a fire pit in the backyard.” David laughed. “Put a deck off the kitchen.”

“A bench under the tree.”

Patrick nodded. “Absolutely. Gotta make sure you can live your best _Notting Hill_ fantasy. Even if I am a poor comparison to Hugh Grant.”

David reached out and ran his hand through Patrick’s hair. “No comparison.” His words were whispered and Patrick grinned, closing his eyes slightly against the feel.

“Get a dog.”

“Oooh and that’s where you’ve lost me.”

“Come on! A cute little dog? All soft and cuddly? That you can sit and watch movies with?”

David stood and held out a hand for Patrick, who took it. David pulled him to his feet and started them back towards the hotel. “No. That’s what I have you for.”

Patrick slipped his arm around David’s waist as David’s found purchase around Patrick’s shoulder. He hoped they kept this new position up when they got home, he was becoming deeply obsessed with being tucked so tightly up against David. “Just imagine. Cute little dog I can take on jogs in the morning. And who can cuddle with you by the fireplace. Who we can bring into the store to keep us company on slow days. Who we can train to bark at Roland when he won’t leave the store.”

“Who will shed on all my sweaters. And pee on our pretty floors. And eat my shoes. And ruin our couch.”

Patrick laughed as they crossed the street to the hotel. “I am going to get you to agree to this. I can feel it. Before our wedding anniversary I am going to get you to agree to a dog.”

“Good luck with that.” Patrick laughed. “No really, I wish you all the best. And when September comes around and we still don’t have a dog, I look forward to reminding you of this moment.”

“You’re going to be too busy playing with the dog in the backyard to even remember this.”

“ _Playing in the backyard_? You married me, not _Ted_. What kind of fantasy world are you living in?”

“We’ll see.”

*****

David turned the key in the door and swung it open, stepping inside to hold it open for Patrick. Patrick moved in past him and rolled their bags over to the foot of the stairs. David quickly pulled his shoes off and hung up his jacket before padding into the living room and collapsing on the couch. He should get up and shower. He smelled like airplane and the car ride. But exhaustion was permeating every fiber of his being and the idea of walking upstairs right now seemed like the hardest task in the world.

Patrick walked over and collapsed next to him. He curled into David’s side and closed his eyes, breathing out a long breath as he shifted down further into the couch. “Such a short flight and yet, I feel like I could sleep for the next ten days.”

David moaned in agreement as his head fell back against the couch. “I need a shower. And I’m starving.”

Patrick nodded against his shoulder, refusing to open his eyes. “Pizza? Or do you want me to go pick up something from the Café?”

David shook his head. “No. Pizza’s fine.”

Neither of them moved for several minutes until finally, with a deep groan, Patrick stood. “Come on. Shower. I’ll order.” He reached down and grabbed David’s arm, pulling him up.

David groaned as he stood, Patrick leading him over to the stairs. He grabbed the duffle bag as Patrick grabbed their rolling suitcase and the two made their way up and into their bedroom. He dropped the bag at the foot of their bed and stared at it for a moment. “Don’t. If you do you’ll never get back up. And then you’ll be mad at yourself for getting into bed before showering after a flight.” David sighed and nodded before moving to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Forty minutes later they sat on the couch, both in pajamas despite the early hour, a mostly eaten pizza in front of them on the coffee table as a movie played on the television above the fireplace.

“You know…” David snuggled down closed into Patrick, curling his feet up on to the couch. “I love New York. And getting to see Alexis was really amazing. But _holy fuck_ is it good to be home.”

Patrick smiled and wound his arm around David, pulling him against this chest. He placed his feet, one cross over the other, onto the coffee table and leaned back. “It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any of you who actually live in New York. I've only been twice and I like to joke that the first time didn't count because I was only there for a college interview and left immediately after. And I didn't even end up going to that college, which wasn't even in New York! If only Alexis had moved to Boston, would have been much easier to write and I would have had to do significantly less research. But I approached this the same way I would if I was actually going to New York, so any choices I made were ones I would most likely make myself. If you feel I made the wrong ones well...I suppose we'll all just have to live with that.
> 
> Shout out to google, google maps, yelp, and trip advisor for the research assist. And a special shout out to the New York Botanical Gardens. They've got some really lovely videos you can experience as they are currently closed due to...the world. It certainly helped with my writing being able to really picture a place I've never been.
> 
> I'd apologize for any negative feelings towards the Yankees, but I grew up outside of Boston so, suck it Steinbrenner. 
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and staying inside. I know restrictions are starting to be loosened around the world, but don't be one of those people who thinks that means everything is back to normal. Wear a face mask. Keep 6 feet away from everyone. And continue to stay home if you are able to. We all have to look out for each other these days. I'll look out for you, if you look out for me.
> 
> Title is from "New York, New York" by Frank Sinatra which I picked because... well... you all know. If it was good enough for an episode title, it's certainly too good for me.


End file.
